El locutor
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Para ambientar Feliz Dia de brujas o Dia de muertos


Butch era un joven locutor que trabajaba cada viernes en la noche, en un bar de un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, donde se presentaban los grupos musicales más talentosos hasta el momento. Era un buen locutor, le gustaba mucho su carrera, pero lo que más destacaba de él y que era el pilar principal en su trabajo, era su rostro, que pareciese como si hubiera sido esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles y su cuerpo.

Tez blanca, ojos verdes oscuros (de esos que te penetran el alma) y simpáticos y unas facciones muy bien definidas, todo un regalo de dios.

Un abdomen (de esos en los que puedes lavar la ropa) y unos brazos con los que puede sentirse cualquier chica protegida.

Una noche, después de una de las presentaciones, en su habitación, noto que arriba de uno de los buros se encontraba una pequeña nota perfumada en papel amarillo y con letras negras escritas a máquina que decían lo siguiente:

"_Eres el amor de mi vida, cada noche te miro y me hundo en lo lindo de tus ojos; quisiera conocerte más afondo y darme una oportunidad para adentrarme en ti. Te espero en el puente a las 9:30_."

Butch jamás había recibido algo así, lo tomo de broma, con algo de miedo se cambió de vestuario, salió del hotel, tomo un taxi y se marchó directo a su casa.

Cada noche del viernes pasaba lo mismo, después de cada presentación, una pequeña nota amarilla perfumada aparecía encima del mismo buro con las mismas letras en negro escritas a máquina que decían:

"_Eres el amor de mi vida, cada noche te miro y me hundo en lo lindo de tus ojos, quisiera conocerte más afondo y darme una oportunidad para adentrarme en ti. Te espero en el puente a las 9:30."_

En una de esas, mientras Butch terminaba de presentar a un grupo musical, se dio la oportunidad de voltear unos instantes hacia el público para ver si podía distinguir de entre ellos a su dichosa fanática número uno, pero no vio a nadie más.

Otra noche ocurrió lo mismo, Butch terminaba de ayudar a acomodar unas mesas y sillas del bar. Subió a su habitación apresurado para cambiarse de ropa e irse a su casa, pero justo antes que saliera de ella, observo con atención algo que lo dejo casi atónito, la nota que recibía cada viernes en la noche, ahora se encontraba arriba del peinador, estaba en papel color rojo y con letras blancas y pintarrajeadas que casi era ilegible el poder leerlo, decía:

"_Eres el amor de mi vida, cada noche te miro y me hundo en lo lindo de tus ojos, quisiera conocerte más afondo y darme una oportunidad para adentrarme en ti. Te espero en el puente a las 9:30. ¡ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!"_

Butch estaba harto, ahora más que nunca deseaba saber quién era esa chica misteriosa. Se apresuró a bajar a la recepción y tomo un taxi directo hacia el puente, justo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando finalmente llego, no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad y el agua negra que llevaba el canal por debajo del puente. Espero largo rato sentado en una banca cercana, pero nadie venia. Había un silencio sepulcral que helaba la sangre y lo único que iluminaba el sitio era la tenue luz de la luna llena.

Butch se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero justo cuando se alejaba de aquel lugar, escucho un fuerte gemido a su espalda. Butch se giró rápidamente pero no vio a nadie; se acerca despacio hasta la orilla, pero solo pudo ver como el agua formaba ondillas circulares, como si alguien o algo fuese a emerger del fondo de ella.

Butch sintió mucho pánico y cuando quiso voltearse para alejarse de ahí, sintió como algo le sujetaba la espalda de tal manera que le era imposible girarse. Quería gritar pero ni siquiera el más mínimo de los sonidos salía de su boca. De pronto, sintió como una mano pesada lo empujo violentamente fuera del puente hasta caer de cabeza al agua, agitado, trato desesperadamente de nadar hasta la orilla pero algo debajo de aquella oscura agua le sujeto la pierna y bruscamente lo hundía hasta el fondo. Butch estaba indefenso ante lo ocurrido y sentía como la vida se le escapaba tan pronto el agua le penetraba por la boca y nariz y le llenaba los pulmones. Finalmente, después de un forcejeo imparable, el silencio sepulcral volvió nuevamente…

Noticia de última hora, se hayo el cadáver sin vida de un joven que no ha sido identificado aun. Los restos fueron encontrados flotando en el agua debajo de un puente abandonado por una carretera solitaria. El joven yacía boca abajo y cuando rescatistas y bomberos lograron sacar el cuerpo, descubrieron que el rostro y gran parte del cráneo estaba completamente desgarrado. Policía federal y municipal encontraron una pista que pudiera llevar al presunto culpable. Una nota con letras grandes y escritas con lo que presume ser sangre fue hallado en el techo debajo del puente que decía:

Eres la desgracia de mi vida, cada noche te miro y me sofoco en lo horroroso que son tus ojos, quisiera conocerte más afondo y darme una oportunidad para acabar con tu vida. Te espero en el puente a las 0:00. ¡

ÚTIMA OPORTUNIDAD! En otras palabras ¡TU VIDA TERMINÓ AHORA… TENGO TU ORGULLO!


End file.
